To love or not to love?
by LoveIsDeath
Summary: In all of Hieis life...no one has ever been able to make him fall in love...this girl come along and he falls for her!But she's a queen how can she fall for a simple fire demon?Read and find out. Plz r&r...No author notes promise!Oh and i dont own YYH!
1. Horrific Meeting

_**Chapter 1 **_

_**Horrific meeting**_

_**She ran through the streets frantically looking for someone to help her. **_

"_**Please somebody help me!!!" she screamed through the streets. **_

_**When she would see someone they would avoid her or run away. **_

**_Her pale face and hand were covered in blood. Along with her short black skirt and red shirt .Her gray eyes contained complete and total fear._**

_**She saw four boys running toward her. When they got near they asked her what was wrong.**_

**_She could not tell who they were her vision was blurry from crying. All she saw was one red head, one with orange hair, one with black hair and one that was shorter that the others. _**

"**_My parents…they're dead…they've been killed!" she turned and hug the shortest of all the guys since he was the one closest._**

"_**Where do you live?" asked the one with black hair all greased back. **_

"_**In…in the old …t…temple." She said stuttering a bit. **_

"_**Hiei you stay here with her we'll be right back."**_

"_**NO!" she screamed**_

"**_Why what's wrong?" _**

"**_I think…t…the killer…m…might still be in there" she said in a small whisper _**

"**_Ok what is it you exactly saw?" asked the one orange haired guy._**

_**Flashback**_

_**She had come home from the mall. Her mother had asked her to go buy herself new clothes since it was her birthday. **_

**_She opened the door and a rush of air hit her. It felt as if the home contained something completely evil and wrong. She set the bags down insecurely. _**

_**She tried to turn on the lights but the light bulb had been smashed. **_

**_She headed into the kitchen and grabbed a flashlight they kept in handy. As she walked around the Kitchen she slipped on something and fell backwards. When she looked at her hands she came to figure out it was newly spilled blood._**

**_Her entire mind and body was filled in shock and horror. The blood was coming from the upstairs rooms. As she got up she heard a noise. Slowly she made her way up the stairs. When she reached her room she found that everything had been turned over. Her bed her computer smashed, the T.V. and radio had been smashed also. Panicked, she headed toward her mothers and fathers room which was two rooms down. She only feared the worse at the moment. The noise was still hearable. Something or someone was pounding on the wall. As she passed the bathroom she saw a hand inside the bathtub. She pointed the flashlight into the bathroom and saw that it was her father. His face was not even recognizable. He had been stabbed to death and the bathtub had overflowed with his blood and spilled down the stair._**

**_She gasped and covered her mouth to keep from screaming tears already forming. She then kept following the noise. When she reached her parents room she slowly opened it she saw the noise was coming from her mother, who had been brutally beat and hanged. Her dangling feet kept hitting the wall making that pounding noise. _**

**_She recoiled in shock and did not want to believe that her worse fears had come true... Then the door of the guest room was opening slowly. She quickly got up and ran out the door screaming for help searching desperately for someone to help her._**

_**End Flashback**_

_**She had explained everything with little detail. **_

"_**Ok then we'll go back and see if there is still anyone in there. You can stay here with Hiei. You'll be safe with him."**_

**_She nodded. Hiei and the girl were on the floor, she was crying and all he could do was hold her in comfort._**

_**The other three guys left while Hiei stayed with the girl**_

_**Hiei hated to see a girl cry. He held her close to him comforting her while she cried her eyes out. **_

"**_The horrors she must have gone through damn those bastard demons!" He said in his mind _**

_**When she had stopped crying as much he finally summed up the will to ask her, her name. **_

"_**What is your name?" he asked trying to sound nice and not harsh like always. She wiped some tear away and looked up at him. **_

"_**My name is Vine Thorn" and more tears formed in her eyes and spilled like a waterfall. **_

"**_I'm Hiei Jaganashi" he reached her face and with his hand slightly whipped some tear away. Then he kissed her slightly on the forehead._**

"**_Wait what the hell…IM not suppose to be like this" he thought in his head. "But then again I can't just do anything" _**

_**With the three other boys  
**_

_**They had reached the home of Vine. The door was open. The bags that Vine had brought home with her newly bought clothes were on the floor. The boys entered the home. **_

"_**Man it reeks of human blood." said the one with orange hair. **_

"_**Who could have done this Kurama?" asked the greaser.**_

"**_I don't know Yuskue… I just don't know" they walked more inside the home. _**

"**_Hey Kuwabara make your spirit sword so we can see a bit." asked Kurama. _**

"_**Uh sure." Said Kuwabara **_

_**He made his spirit sword and the room light up. There was blood on the floor dripping form the stairs. The boys could see were Vine had stepped in and were she had fallen. **_

**_They made their way up the stairs. The bathroom door was wide open and just like she had said her father was inside brutally murdered. His face seemed to be smashed in. They did not hear any noise. They opened each door looking for anyone who was inside. Yuskue reached her parents room and saw the lady hanging. _**

_**He hit the side of the door hard. **_

_**Kurama came over to Yuskue and saw the same thing. **_

"_**Who ever did this has no heart" said Kurama with a fury in his voice none of the boys had ever heard. **_

"_**Hey we missed a room!" said Kuwabara**_

_**Kurama and Yuskue walked over to the room which the door now was completely shut. They opened the door and no one was inside. This room seemed to be perfectly unharmed. **_

_**As they were about to leave the room Kurama saw some bloody footprints heading out the window. **_

"_**Hey Yuskue take a look at this. They don't seem to be ordinary human footprints." **_

_**Yuskue came closer and notice that the footprints belonged to a demon and one who had something against "This girl". **_

"_**WE have to call Koenma to check this out."**_

_**They all headed back to were Vine and Hiei were. **_

_**When they arrived they found the two asleep. Hiei woke up as soon as they got closer, but Vine remained fast asleep. **_

"_**Hn, what did you find?" asked Hiei being careful not to wake her. **_

"_**Her parents were killed by demons; they left bloody footprints all over the room they escaped in." said Yuskue**_

"_**Who ever did this must have something against her" Kurama looked deep in thought. **_

"_**I'm going to look up her file I want to see if I can find anything that connects her to demons." He said. **_

"_**Well in the mean while lets call Koenma to check this out before the human cops get here" said Kuwabara**_

_**Yuskue popped open his communicator and called Koenma **_

"_**What is it now Yuskue isn't it to late to be calling at this hour"  
"Listen pacifier breath, a young girl parents have been killed by a demon, so were taking her in to spirit world" **_

"_**What? no you can't bring a mortal here at least not yet" **_

"_**Then were do you expect we take her, she has no place to go!" **_

"_**One of you has to take her to your home until we resolve this issue tomorrow" **_

"_**I'd take her to my home but my moms got some friends over" said Yuskue **_

"_**My mother is fast asleep I don't think id be able to explain all of this" said Kurama feeling completely ashamed**_

"_**I'll take her to my house!" said Kuwabara with a large grin on his face. **_

_**Everyone ignored him**_

"_**I'll take her to Yukina's house, I'll stay with her to make sure they're both safe." said Hiei picking the girl up bridal style and leaving in a blur.**_


	2. Getting softer Hiei?

_**Forgot to say don't own yu yu hakusho just vine she's my character. **_

_**Chapter 2 **_

_**Getting softer Hiei?**_

_**All the boys had headed to their homes. Hiei on the other hand did not want to wake Yukina this late at night so he took Vine to his home in the White Forest. **_

_**He had not been home in quite a while. He opened the door and set Vine down on the couch. **_

"_**Why do I feel this way, I shouldn't I don't even know her, yet I feel pity and sorrow for this girl." **_

_**Vine started to stir a little. Hiei walked over to the kitchen and made some tea for her to drink when she woke. **_

_**After three minutes the tea was ready, and just as he set the tea down on the coffee table Vine awoke from her sleep. **_

_**Hiei sat next to her and picked up the tea from the coffee table and handed it to her. **_

"_**Thank you" she smiled slightly at him and took a small sip from the tea. Her nose was congested from crying so much and her eyes were swollen. As she put the tea back down on the coffee table she noticed the dried blood on her hands. **_

_**She quickly got up and started to cry again. She went to the kitchen and started to wash her hand trying to get rid of the blood. **_

_**When the blood was gone from her hands she looked at herself in the mirror that Hiei had in the living room. Her face had blood on it as well as her clothes. She ran back to the kitchen and tried to take the blood of while crying the whole time. **_

_**Hiei could only watch helplessly. Never in his life had he felt so hopeless. He saw Vine finally fall to the floor. Crying and sobbing. She could not get rid of the blood on her clothes. **_

"_**WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY...Why did they have to kill them, WHY COULDN'T OF BEEN ME!!" She screamed. **_

_**Hiei kneeled by her side and hugged her tightly.**_

"_**There was nothing you could of done…no one could've of done anything" **_

_**She cried onto his chest gripping his shirt like a child who was afraid. **_

_**After ten minutes she finally calmed down. **_

"_**Come on lets get you out of these clothes and into the shower"**_

_**She nodded slightly**_

_**He had some clothes Yukina had left here when she lived with Hiei after he had told her he was her brother. **_

_**They were the same size. He turned on the shower. Warm water filled the bathtub. **_

"_**OK ill be outside of the bathroom right here outside making sure no one gets in ok." **_

_**She seemed uncertain.**_

"_**Can't you stay inside here …with me?" **_

_**Hiei was a little shocked. He sighed**_

"_**Yea, but not inside the bathtub right?"**_

"_**No I mean out here but without leaving the room"**_

"_**Oh…uh…sure I guess."**_

_**Hiei sat on the sink counter which was pretty big.**_

_**Vine washed her self up quickly. When she finished she rapped herself in the towel Hiei had provided her with. **_

"_**Feel better?" he asked**_

"_**A bit…not really…no" she said looking down at the floor.**_

_**He didn't want her to start crying again so he quickly changed the subject.**_

"_**Well let me take you to the room so you can get dressed."**_

_**She followed him to a nice big room. It had a King bed with a big dresser were there were lots of clothes already hanged. There was furniture that was made of only wood. The computer was next to the bed. **_

"_**Well ill leave you to get dressed and ill be right here I won't go anywhere ok?" **_

_**She nodded. Hiei did not even close the door completely so she could at least she his back. **_

_**She quickly got dressed in a black tank top and some short shorts. It was the only thing suitable for sleeping.**_

"_**OK you can come in now" **_

_**Hiei went inside and his jaw dropped. He hadn't noticed how beautiful she was. Her eyes had the natural black eyeliner; her hair was a beautiful silky black that went down to half her back. **_

_**The one thing he was mesmerized by was her gray eyes. He loved the way they looked at him. **_

"_**Are you hungry?" he finally asked after a moment of silence. **_

_**She shook her head no**_

"_**I have no appetite, but thank you for your hospitality" **_

"_**No don't thank me…I know what you are going through right now" **_

"_**But still not every stranger would do this" **_

"_**Well I'm not a stranger to you anymore now am I?" **_

_**She smiled slightly and nodded.**_

"_**How about you get some sleep?" **_

"_**I don't think I can"**_

"_**Well then what would you like to do?" **_

_**She pondered for a second **_

"_**I would like to get distracted from today…I want to laugh a little"**_

"_**Well then want to go for a walk in the city? It's a little late but there are still stores open."  
"Um…ok" she once again started to dress in a pair of jeans and a silk shirt that all belong to Hiei's sister Yukina. **_

"_**Um why do you have girl clothes in your home are they your wives?" **_

_**Hiei began to choke on the air.**_

"_**No…Cough they're my sisters' clothes. She used to live here with me but then moved in with Genkai since she needed her to help on some things. She left something so that when she came here she didn't have to haul big luggages."**_

"_**OH I'm sorry; I just assumed you were married since you have such a big home" **_

"_**No I'm single" **_

"_**Oh" **_

_**They headed out the door the whole time Vine seemed to feel as if something was following her. She kept looking over her shoulder and turning at every noise made. **_

_**They reached the city and began walking into stores looking around and then leaving. Soon they came up to a store were they sold jewelry. Since before Vine met Hiei she had an eye for this black diamond necklace. She took one look at it and remembered how much she had saved up for it. "The thieves must have taken the money" she thought trying hard not to cry again. Hiei had read her mind and made a mental note to come see this necklace soon. **_

_**The night grew dark and the city became quiet. Soon they found themselves in the Park. **_

_**The full moons light hit Vines face in a certain way that made her look like an angel coming from heaven. **_

"_**So would you like to head on to my house to get some sleep?" he asked **_

"_**Not yet" she sat down on a near by bench close to the pond.**_

_**He sat next to her and looked out into the dark night.**_

"_**When I was a child my real parents had abandoned me. They had left me to die in a park some what like this one," **_

"_**Hn, at least they didn't try to throw you of a cliff" **_

_**Her eyes didn't seem surprised.**_

"_**I'm not really surprised as to what some parents will go through in order not to have the responsibility of taking care of a new born." **_

"_**You are right about that" **_

_**She smiled slightly and then stood up only to fall down on the ground.**_

"_**Ow…that hurt, I'm exhausted." She said as Hiei helped her up. **_

"_**Come on get on my back, Ill carry you"**_

_**She looked at him with an uncertain look. **_

"_**Don't worry, I won't drop you" **_

_**Vine got onto his back and he started to walk back home.**_

_**On the way home Vine fell asleep. **_

"_**She's worn out… poor girl, I'm just glad the guys aren't here to mock me …but even if they were I wouldn't of done anything different" he thought in his mind. Using his demonic speed he ran home and arrived in three seconds. He took her to the room he had given her and laid her on the bed. **_

_**HE was about to leave when she caught his arm. **_

"_**No, don't leave me…please?" **_

_**Hiei looked at her then took her side on the bed. **_

"_**I won't I promise" she smiled at him and laid her head on his chest while he wrapped his arms around her. For an unknown reason she trusted him, she didn't know why…**_


	3. Truth Revealed

_**Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Truth Revealed **_

_**The early morning sun awoke Hiei. He looked down to find Vine still in his arms. She too slowly started to awake. She knew clearly what was going to happen today. She got up and looked through Yukinas' clothes for something to wear. Hiei sat at the edge of the bed and stretched himself out. **_

"_**Would you like some breakfast?"**_

"_**No… no thanks" she smiled a tired smile, her eyes still swollen from crying. **_

"_**Ok then I'll leave you to get dressed" **_

_**She turned quickly, making a face that asked him not leave her completely. **_

"_**I'll still be out here" **_

_**Vine got dressed and readied herself. Her face had a natural look of make up. Hiei led her downstairs were he gave her something small to drink and left for Koenmas office. He had a car that was given to him by Kurama incase he ever had an occasion to use it. **_

_**The inside was red and black leather with dragons on it**_

_**The outside had flames on the side painted with red black and silver. Sometime he would take out for racing in the streets and beat the amateur drivers. **_

"_**Were are we headed" **_

"_**I'm going to take you to see Koenma… I'll explain why when we get there." **_

_**She nodded slightly and rested her head on the window of the car.**_

_**With Koenma**_

_**Yuskue, Kurama, and Kuwabara were already there. Yukina was called in to bring Vine with her. **_

"_**I'm sorry Koenma but who is this girl named Vine?" **_

"_**You mean Hiei never took her to you?" **_

"_**No" **_

"_**Ooh the shrimps in trouble!"**_

"_**I'm sure he has a good reason for not bringing her to Yukina last night" **_

"_**Well if they don't get here by twelve then you three will have to go look for them"**_

_**Back with Hiei and Vine**_

_**Hiei parked in a parking lot. **_

"_**Ok, I'm going to need you to close your eyes and count two 30."  
"Why?" she asked looking puzzled**_

"_**Trust me when you open them you will be in an office"**_

_**She didn't seem certain at first, but she remembered what he had done for her and she could at least trust him. **_

"_**Ok…" she closed her eyes tightly and he held on to her.**_

_**The portal was opened and Vine began to count**_

"_**Well if they don't get here by twelve then you three will have to go look for them" **_

_**Just then Hiei and Vine appeared from the portal. Hiei was holding on to Vine and she had her eyes closed. **_

"_**Ok, you can open your eyes now" **_

_**She let go of Hiei and looked around. **_

_**She saw Koenma standing on the table and went over to him.**_

"_**HN, what a cute baby is he one of your guys child" **_

_**She smiled very slightly and then stood next to Hiei.**_

"_**Vine that is not a baby he is Koenma" said Yuskue **_

_**Vine apparently heard none of this because she saw a file with her name on it. **_

_**She walked over and picked it up. **_

"_**What the…why is this file here?" **_

_**Koenma decided to change into his teenage form in order not to scare Vine at a time like this.**_

_**As soon as he did he began to speak.**_

"_**This world contains every record of any baby demon born. When the boys told me yesterday what happened I decided to look for your file in the human world but, no record of you being born was found. **_

_**So I looked for your file in the demon world and you were born here in Makai." **_

"_**Wait, what?" **_

"_**You come from a royal demon family; your parents were the king and queen of the demon world, until the underworld began a war in which your parents were killed forcing, before they died , to leave you in the human world." **_

_**Vines face was shocked she sat down on the chair and looked at her file.**_

"_**Was my family killed because of me?" **_

_**Hiei looked at Koenma and gave him a glare that warned him not say things the wrong way.**_

"_**No, your parents were just home at the wrong time. We have retrieved their bodies and we shall pay for everything needed "**_

_**Her eyes once again became filled with tears and they spilled over her cheeks. **_

"**_Now Vine your birthday was said to be yesterday well its not your real birthday is a week from now making in October 31st. On your 17th birthday it is said you will unleash your great power."_**

"_**Oh, my birthday doesn't really matter nor does this great power I've lost everything I had and everyone too" **_

_**Hiei stood there watching from the corner he had gone to.**_

"_**You have nothing to worry about Vine, we are here to help you and everything else is taken care of. You shall be staying with Yukina at Genkai's temple"**_

_**She looked up at him. **_

"_**Well if he agrees, I would like to stay with Hiei" **_

_**Hiei's eyes grew large and so did Koenmas and the boys too. **_

"_**W…With Hiei?" he asked shock in his voice. **_

"_**Yes with Hiei, that's only if he doesn't mind"**_

_**Koenma looked at him and searched for an answer within Hiei's eyes. After what seemed like hours Hiei finally nodded his head.**_

"_**Ok then… I guess then you can stay with Hiei" **_


	4. Will you Promise?

_**Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho ok! Do I have to say this in all Chapters?**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Will you promise?**_

_**The rest of the day went by quickly. Vines foster parents funeral would be at night. Her parents were not religious and did not go to church so there would be no ceremony only a burial. **_

_**She and Hiei reached home, her new home were many new adventures would happen. **_

_**Hiei opened the door and went straight into the kitchen, looking for something to eat before the burial. **_

_**Vine sat down slowly on the kitchen table and looked down at her hands. **_

"_**Hiei, I want to thank you for letting me stay here with you I know that I don't really know you all that well but still thank you," **_

_**Hiei turned to look at her. His gaze on her caused her to look up from her hands. **_

"_**So what will you do once you get your great power?" **_

_**He asked walking over and sitting by her. **_

"_**Well I don't know… I mean what good is it to be Royal and have a mighty power when in reality you have nothing"  
"that's a lie…" **_

_**She looked up at him puzzled by his words. **_

"_**You have the guys and my sister Yukina" she looked back down to the floor a bit disappointed by his words. **_

_**But he continued talking**_

"_**You also have…me" **_

_**Tears began falling onto the floor. **_

"_**Why do you care about me? You could've of said no at the office…you could have not let me stay with you and forget about me at that point yet you allowed for me to stay why?" she asked rising to look back at him.**_

"_**I…don't…I don't really know…ever since yesterday night you made me different I don't act like this with people." **_

_**Just then there was a knock on the door. Vine wiped the tears on her face and stood up to answer the door. **_

_**It was Botan and Yukina. **_

"_**Oh my god is this girl you told me about? She is utterly beautiful!" squealed Botan **_

"_**Uh hi who are you?" **_

_**Hiei came from the kitchen and greeted Yukina but just HN Botan. **_

"_**Vine this is Botan she works in the spirit word she is what humans call the grim reaper" **_

"_**Hn for a grim reaper you're not scary at all" **_

"_**Thank you!" she said smiling at her. **_

"_**And this is Yukina my sister" **_

"_**A pleasure to meet you Yukina"**_

"_**OH no the pleasure is all mine Vine"**_

_**They all sat at the kitchen table and discussed a few things**_

"_**Well Koenma wanted us to stop by and see if Vine needed anything?"**_

"_**No thank you I'm fine… everyone has been so great to me"**_

"_**Um I'm sorry to ask but what time is the funeral?" asked Yukina a little embarrassed for bringing it up.**_

"_**It's at 8:00p.m." **_

"_**Oh we'll be their" said Botan**_

"_**Thank you it means so much to me" **_

"_**It's no problem" they said in unison**_

_**The funeral**_

_**Vine was the last to arrive before the burial began. She had locked her self in the room Hiei had provided her and thought about coming. Hiei finally convinced her from the outside of "her" room. **_

_**She wore a black shirt that her mother had given her along with a silver bracelet that was given to her before her "birthday". Her father bought her small hair pieces so she could wear them with her outfits. They were for children but Vine felt the need of wearing them and they meant so much to her. **_

_**As she reached both the coffins she broke down in tears. She placed her hand one on each coffin. Ten minutes later they began to lower the coffins into the ground. Rain started to pour down on them. Vine didn't move nor leave the spot she had been since she arrived. Hiei stood behind her watching over her for a long while. As the dirt began to cover the coffins Vine stood up and vowed to her parents.**_

"_**I shall find the one who murdered you and they shall pay. Your deaths shall be avenged" That being said, she began to walk home slowly in the poring rain. Hiei followed walking slowly next to her. **_

_**Hiei had read Vines mind, he knew her vow and he vowed to himself that he would help her no matter what.**_

_**They reached Vines new home. She stood outside admiring the place. **_

"_**Come on let's go inside and get dried off"  
"Hiei?" she asked her he started to walk**_

"_**Hn?" **_

"_**Are you a demon?" **_

_**He had not told her he was a demon himself. **_

_**He turned to look at her and answered truthfully. **_

"_**Yes I am a fire apparition"**_

_**She looked at him with an unknowing look in her eyes. **_

"_**Can you promise me one thing?" **_

"_**What is that?" **_

"_**That if I die…you will bury my body were no one can ever find it"**_

"_**No I can not make that promise"**_

_**Vine looked up at him in shock.**_

"_**Why…not?"**_

"_**Because, as long as you are here with me nothing will harm you and if nothing harms you then you cannot die"**_

_**Tears began to fall and she hugged him, the pouring rain beginning to descend slowly. **_

"_**Now come on let get inside before you get sick" **_


	5. My Queen

_**Chapter 5**_

_**My Queen**_

_**Vine woke to a sweet smell of baking pancakes. She turned to find a note on her bed side counter. It read…**_

_**When you wake please come down for breakfast. **_

_**Hope you slept well last night**_

_**---Hiei **_

_**She closed the note and headed down stair. Hiei was setting two plates down aside with a glass of orange juice. **_

"_**Morning, wow this smells delicious."**_

"_**HN, eat before it gets cold"**_

_**IN the time she had spent with him she had not once heard him use monosyllables. **_

_**She giggled slightly**_

"_**What's so funny?" **_

"_**I've never had a guy cook breakfast for me. Its sweet thank you"**_

"_**HN don't get used to it, this is probably once in a life time"**_

_**HE smirked at her**_

_**Her cheeks turned slightly pink at his amusing look.**_

_**They ate quickly and Hiei had to take Vine to Koenmas office for a huge meeting.**_

_**Vine and Hiei arrived at Koenmas office 20 minutes later. **_

"_**Here sit…Koenma will be in, in a few minutes." Said Jorge Koenmas assistant. **_

"_**Thank you"**_

_**As soon as she sat down Koenma came in with a cup of coffee in his hand. He was in his teenage form.  
"Ok Vine, first off do you have any questions?"**_

"_**Yes, as a matter of fact I do…what type of demons were my parents and what is going to happen with me?" **_

"_**Well your father was a fire demon he held incredible power as a matter of fact your father was able to master the dragon of dark flames, as Hiei did too. Your mother was half demon half witch. She could cast the greatest spells and render everyone defenseless, and her half demon side is a monarch butterfly. She had poison in her wings that with a small sprinkle could kill 500 solders, all at the same time. They were both truly powerful and they happen to fall in love with each other." **_

"_**So that would make me what?"**_

"_**You could say you are a half fire demon, ¼ witch and ¼ Monarch Butterfly." **_

_**Vine smiled slightly. **_

_**Hiei had gone to his "dark" corner and was paying close attention.**_

"_**Wow I never would have thought"**_

"_**And about what is going to happen in the future is up to you" "what do you mean?" she asked looking at him curiously**_

"_**Well the demon world has been without a Queen and King for so long. They could not decide who would take the crown, now that they know they have a queen they want you back, but it is all up to you." **_

"_**Queen? But I don't think I would be able to master it all to well. I could not even run for student counsel without feeling sick at school" she said panicking a little.**_

"_**WE will help you along the way…My team which you have already met is willing to help you in anything you need…So what do you say?"**_

"_**Can I have the weekend to think about it?" she pleaded with her eyes.**_

"_**Sure you can" **_

"_**Now, Hiei…I am assigning you to become her bodyguard for the time being" **_

"_**Hn, I have been watching over her of my own free will I do not need you to tell me what to do"**_

"_**Ok then meeting over" he said as quickly as possible.**_

_**Vine was surprised by Hiei's tone she had never heard him say something so mean and harsh. **_

_**They rode home in silence. Vine did not linger on what had happened at the office and how Hiei had answered Koenma. **_

_**Hiei took Vine to the mall to buy her some clothes. **_

_**They walked into stores and just as they entered they walked out. **_

"_**HN, we have been here 3 hours and you have bought nothing"**_

"_**I know it's just I don't really like these types of clothes" **_

"_**What do you like then?"**_

"_**I like, black and purple clothes with band names on them and…" she stopped talking as she saw a store that caught her attention. **_

"_**Like that store right there!" She said pointing at it. **_

_**The store read Hot Topic. **_

_**They walked in and Vine began to pick out clothes like crazy. She bought jeans, shirts, bracelets, necklaces, rings, earrings, shoes, hats, bags, CD's makeup, dresses , sunglasses, sweaters, posters, videos she and Hiei picked out to watch later, she bought undergarments, like bras and thongs with long socks. Everything was either: black and red, black and purple, or black and green. She bought arm wars and some books, and her own diary with a red dragon imprinted in the front. **_

_**She bought bed sheets to have for her bed. **_

_**They headed to the register and the total amount came up to be 4,000 dollars plus tax. Vine paid with the cash Koenma had given her. He had given her 40,000 dollars and Hiei another 40 grand. **_

_**The workers there were so happy they offered to carry her bags to the car. Everything red Hot Topic, people stared at how much they had bought. **_

_**The total things she bought came to be **_

_**30 pairs of jeans**_

_**80 shirts**_

_**50 pairs of shoes**_

_**20 bracelets**_

_**30 rings**_

_**10 posters**_

_**10 bed sheets**_

_**20 eyeliners**_

_**12 different shades of lipsticks **_

_**30 dresses formal and non- formal**_

_**20 sweaters **_

_**14 hats **_

_**15 shade of sunglasses**_

_**40 CDs **_

_**30 pairs of earrings**_

_**60 thongs and regular underwear**_

_**80 bras**_

_**15 videos for her and Hiei**_

_**5 books**_

_**2 diaries**_

_**15 pairs of arm wars**_

_**30 pairs of socks**_

_**25 necklaces**_

_**And **_

_**40 shades of nail polish**_

_**Hiei was surprised. **_

"_**You know we should have just bought the store" he said sarcastically **_

"_**No because I don't have time to run a store" she replied smiling at him.**_

_**He smiled at her slightly and turned the car engine on. **_

_**Vine ordered pizza, popcorn and bought ice cream. **_

_**They popped in the movies they bought and sat together on the couch. She had not seen half of these movies but they were interesting.**_

_**They bought all four parts to the Crow. **_

_**She laid her head on his chest and they ate popcorn and ice cream together until all the movies ended. **_

_**Vine fell asleep on him after the third movie, gently picking her up he took her to her room. **_

_**He laid her down gently on the bed and pulled the covers over her.. All her things were all around her room unpacked making the room look a bit crowded. **_

_**He smiled as she stirred in her sleep making such an adorable face not even Hiei could resist smiling. **_

_**She woke from her sleep as his smile disappeared. **_

"_**Hey..."  
"Hn…?"**_

"_**What do you think I should do? Take the throne or renounce"**_

_**His face held shock; he had not expected her to ask him this.**_

"_**I don't know…it is all up to you, would you like people to call you Queen and yes my queen and my lady?" **_

_**She smiled at him and began to play with him**_

"_**Well now that you say it your making me want to accept" she smiled. **_

"_**Well, I am sorry your highass" He said with a smile on his face.**_

"_**Hey that's not nice." **_

_**She pushed him back slightly. **_

_**He lost his balance and landed on "his" ass.**_

"_**Why you little"  
"what are you going to do about it?" she said sitting up.**_

_**Hiei got back up and began to tickle her. Something the guys have never seen him do. He was ever shocked with himself that he was doing this.**_

_**She began to laugh. It was the first time he had heard her laugh. She laughed as if the angels were singing, her laugh so soft and flawless. Never in his life had he heard someone laugh like that. **_

_**He stopped bewildered. **_

"_**Wow you have such a beautiful laugh"**_

_**He hadn't meant to say that out loud but he had and she blushed.**_

"_**Thank you" **_

"_**Ok well I think its time to get some sleep. We have a few things to put away tomorrow" **_

_**He began to walk away when he heard her voice again.**_

"_**Wait!" she seemed a bit shy but she went on ahead and asked**_

"_**Can you stay with me again tonight?"**_

"_**Sure" he said after a moment of hesitation. **_

_**Before he got into bed he took of his pants and shirt leaving him shirtless and with his boxers on. **_

_**This only made her blush more. He got into bed with her and held her tight against him**_

"_**Hiei if I take the crown…will I still be able to see you?"**_

"_**Yes…not even Koenma can make me stop seeing you"**_

"_**How did you end up working for him?" **_

_**He hadn't expected her to ask him that until a while but he had to answer.**_

"_**It's a long story…" he began to tell her story to her. Soon he noticed she had fallen asleep after all the important parts were said. He turned of the side lamp and kissed Vine slightly on her forehead.**_

_**He began to think about her birthday. **_

"_**How can this girl make me feel this way? Did I not vow to never love? I am falling for her and I know it. I need to talk to Kurama. I'll call him tomorrow, for now, Good night my Queen" he kissed Vine on her cheek and fell into a deep slumber. **_


	6. Signs of her Majesty

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Hiei woke up to find Vine not at his side. The sun had risen and the birds were chirping. HE got up from his bed and searched for Vine. He found her cleaning the house downstairs.**_

"_**Hey, good morning. How did you sleep?" she said greeting Hiei with a big smile. **_

"_**Fine, what are you doing?" **_

"_**Oh we left some ice cream out last night and it melted and spilled everywhere. The floor was sticky"  
"Hn, did you finish already?" **_

"_**Um almost I just need a small section more" **_

"_**OK I'm going to go shower real quick ok?" **_

"_**Sure, hey do you want breakfast?" she called out. **_

"_**Uh, no I'm going to take you to lunch later ok so we'll finish cleaning and then we'll head out" he called out back as he headed into the bathroom. **_

"_**Ok, thanks" **_

_**Hiei finished taking his bath and dressed in a black shirt with a red dragon on the back. He wore black jeans and his usual black shoes. **_

_**His hair spiked back up as it dried of he covered his forehead with a clean white head band to cover his Jagan eye.**_

_**As he was heading down vine was heading up. They almost collided with each other. **_

"_**Oh sorry didn't see you there."  
"Where are you going?" **_

"_**I'm done down here so I'm going to put away my thing we bought yesterday."**_

"_**Oh here ill help you"**_

_**They began to put her things away. Soon the empty closets and drawers were filled with her things. The posters went up the bed sheets were changed and the room was filled with life. **_

_**Hiei grabbed the bag that contained her undergarments and pulled out a thong. **_

_**He stared it and then decided to play with Vine a little. **_

_**He placed the thong on top of his jeans and called Vine.**_

"_**What is it?" **_

"_**How can you stand these things?"  
She began to laugh slightly.**_

"_**Take them off your going to rip them!"  
"No I'm not watch" he began to take them of when the side string broke.**_

_**Vine began to laugh so hard tear formed in her eyes.**_

"_**Hn, I owe you a pair of these." **_

"_**Yes you do but you can keep those if you want" **_

"_**Ha ha very funny."**_

_**They finished putting her things away and headed to the car. **_

"_**Hey Hiei, can I drive?" **_

"_**You know how to drive?"**_

"_**Of course, I've known how to drive since I was 12" **_

_**She said getting into the drivers seat.**_

_**Hiei got into the passenger seat and pulled the windows down**_

"_**One thing I hate is not having the stereo on when driving"**_

_**She turned the radio on and the song Truly Madly Deeply filled the car.**_

"_**Hn, I figured you would like these types of songs"**_

"_**And what is wrong with that?" **_

"_**Hn"**_

_**Vine began to sing the words to the song and Hiei was amazed.**_

_**Her voice was soft and gentle like the breeze in a morning day.**_

_**Ill be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy.**_

_**Ill be your hope, ill be your love, be everything that you need. Ill love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do I will be strong I will be faithful cause I'm counting on a new beginning a reason for leaving a deeper meaning (yea) **_

_**She turned to look at Hiei who was starring at her with a blank expression on his face and a raised eyebrow.**_

_**The song ended 3 minutes later. **_

"_**ok then were do you want to go eat?"**_

_**He shook his head and came back to reality. **_

"_**IHOP" **_

"_**oh I think I passed that like 2 minutes ago"**_

"_**Then turn around, hey do you mind if I invite Kurama and Botan to eat with us?"**_

"_**No not at all" Vine turned into the IHOP restaurant and parked.**_

"_**Why don't you go inside and get the table while I call them?"**_

"_**Sure, um I'm going to go to the bathroom first ok?" **_

"_**Yea, no problem"**_

_**Vine got out of the car and headed inside while Hiei opened his communicator and called Kurama.**_

"_**Hiei, why are you calling today?"**_

"_**Fox I need you to come to IHOP, I'm here with Vine but I need to talk to you in person for a little while so bring Botan ok"**_

"_**Sure we'll be there in a minute"**_

_**Hiei went inside quickly and found Vine sitting in a table alone. **_

_**Just as he was getting close he saw two men walking toward her. **_

"_**why are you all alone?" asked one of the men.**_

_**Vine looked up at the two men and replied.**_

"_**I'm not, here comes the person I was waiting for" she turned to look at Hiei who continued to walk toward her.**_

_**Hiei shot them and evil death glare and the two walked away quickly.**_

_**Just as he sat down next to Vine, Botan and Kurama came in.**_

"_**Good afternoon Hiei and Vine"**_

"_**Morning Kurama and Botan" said Vine**_

"_**Hn, morning" was Hiei's simple reply.**_

_**They got settled and they were given menus to order from. **_

_**Botan and Vine began to talk about having a girl's night. **_

"_**So what is it you needed to talk about Hiei?"**_

_**The girls paid no attention to what the boys were saying they were to caught up talking about how nice and pretty Vine looked.**_

"_**I have something to ask…when you are around Botan how do you feel?"**_

_**Kurama thought about it before answering.**_

"_**I feel happy, and I'm different than I am with you guys, why do you ask Hiei?"**_

"_**It's just when I am with Vine I am a completely different person, I laugh and smile. I answer her questions truthfully, and I play with her"**_

_**Kurama smiled.**_

"_**Another thing is I feel this thing in my stomach, a fluttering feeling"**_

"_**that is called butterflies; you have butterflies in your stomach when you are with her" **_

"_**And what does that mean?"**_

"_**it means you like her…or care about her more than others"**_

_**Hiei turned to look at Vine and her smiling expression.**_

"_**Why…why did you fall in love with Botan what made you say you wanted to be with her forever?"**_

_**He asked turning back to look at Kurama**_

"_**Well, everyday when I woke up I would ask myself were she was and what she was doing and if she was fine. Then I realized I loved her, and not because she is pretty but because she was able to bring out a person in me I never knew I had."**_

"_**How long before you knew you loved her?"**_

"_**I guess I loved her right away but I did not realize it until that time Koenma was going to send her away on a mission far from me I Begged him not to send her away. She then asked me why I cared so much about her and I just blurted out I loved her" **_

_**Hiei thought of when Vine asked him why he let her stay. He then knew the answer he had given her was not all truthful. **_

"_**Anything else that has happened between you two?"**_

"_**You mean..." asked Hiei, Kurama knowing what he meant.**_

"_**No Kurama nothing of that sort"**_

_**Kurama sighed in relief. **_

"_**Ok then lets eat"  
a few minutes later the waitress brought their food and drink. **_

"_**So Vine, are you going to take the throne?" asked Botan without thinking**_

"_**Um…I'm still not sure at all, I'm thinking of renouncing the title"**_

"_**Oh my goodness, why?"**_

"_**If my true parents were killed because they ruled the land who is there to say I wont try and be killed and besides I am happy here."**_

"_**That's a good way to put it, but I don't think anyone would try and harm you… you are very powerful even if you do not know it. Many would fear you, and would not go against you, beside we would be there to help you." said Kurama reassuringly.**_

"_**Thanks I very much appreciate what you have done for me truly" **_

_**She smiled at them and they continued on with eating. Hiei lost in his own deep thoughts. **_

"_**Have you anything planned for your b-day on Saturday?" asked Kurama while putting a piece of pancake in his mouth.**_

"_**Um no none at all, I think I will just stay home"**_

"_**Well that's not fun, how old are you turning?"**_

"_**17" **_

_**Botan looked a bit confused. **_

"_**I thought you were turning 20?"**_

"_**Well she is, it's just when she was found she was very small so it made her look way younger, when in reality she was of a different age. They made her think her real age was one or so" **_

"_**So I'm not 17?" **_

"_**No you are 19 and will be turning 20 on Saturday"**_

"_**Wow…" **_

_**Vine was not that surprised, it was less of a shock than when they told her she was s Queen in the Demon world and was about to rule an entire world and that someone was out to kill her. **_

_**They finished eating and headed outside. **_

"_**So, Hiei what are you guys going to do?" **_

"_**I'm going to go take her to Genkai's Temple, she has to master her witches powers and she needs the spell books Once she is able to control them she wont need the book nor cast the pentagram"  
"Ok then how about we take her to her "kingdom" to get familiar with?" asked Kurama looking at Vine.**_

"_**Sure I guess" she said before Hiei said anything.**_

"_**Well then we'll see you at…5?" **_

"_**Sure 5 is fine, later Botan" She and Botan gave each other a kiss on the cheek and a kiss to Kurama too, the regular farewell goodbye. **_

_**Hiei was still lost in his thoughts as they headed to Genkai's. As he was turning a corner a little boy appeared out of nowhere. Vine put her hands up as if she was trying to reach for the boy. The car hit something terribly hard. When they opened their eyes the boy was safe, but the car totaled. Vine without knowing had put up a barrier around the child. He began to cry. Vine got out of the car and took a look at what her barrier had done to the car. **_

_**Hiei got out of the car 3 minutes later. He looked at his car and was relieved it was his car and not the kid. Vines had gone over to the child and send him to his home. **_

_**Hiei noticed blood dripping from Vines hand. His eyes trailed up and he saw a small gash on her arm.**_

"_**Let me take a look at that" he said taking her arm.**_

"_**Oh it's nothing serious." **_

_**He took out a black towel he kept in his pocket.**_

_**He placed it on top of the wound and held it with a string. **_

"_**Let me call Koenma to come tow the truck and take it to Spirit world."**_

"_**Um… sure." **_

_**Vine was taken back by her powers. Her powers had saved someone and it made her feel good. **_

_**Hiei hanged the communicator and went back to Vine.**_

"_**Come on Genkai's temple is not that far from here just a couple of streets, we'll head on walking" **_

"_**Sure..."**_

_**they began to walk to Genkai's temple ready to be revealed to more new truths**_


	7. Welcome

Chapter 7

Welcome

After 10 minutes of walking they ended up in front of Genkai's temple.

Vines mouth dropped open after she saw how many stairs they had to climb to get to the top.

Hiei only watched with amusement.

They began to climb the stairs. Halfway every time Hiei took a step Vine would try to surpass him. Before they new it they were racing to the very top.

Of course Hiei won since he used his demonic speed. Vine reached the top and gasped for air. She had just climbed around 80 steps without stopping.

She gazed up to look at Hiei who was waiting for her to catch her breath.

"Aren't you tired from running those steps?"

"Hn, no when you run as fast as me this becomes easy, soon it will be for you too… now come on she's expecting us."

He leaded the way to the very tired Vine. Her gaze drifted from the back of Hiei's head to the forest around and then to the house that contained many rooms.

Without noticing an old women was in front of her.

She inspected Vine up and down.

"This girl is pathetic and she is supposed to be the ruler of the demon world. I'm surprised she can even walk" said the old women with faded pink hair.

Vine stared at what seemed to be a very fragile old lady.

"Come on inside"

They both headed inside the house.

"Sit…wait here…" she sounded as if she were talking to dogs.

She left the room and came back with a huge book.

Nocturnal Witchcraft

"In the next years even if you take the crown you shall be studying this book until every spell is memorized and you no longer need to draw the pentagram… Hiei and the other two will be training you in martial arts. As well as helping you control your powers you inherited from your father."

Vine strangely understood every word the old women had to say.

"I'm am sorry but I did not get your name"

"I am Genkai and I will be making sure you learn these spells"

"OH well nice to meet you Lady Genkai, I look forward to learning"

Genkai had never heard some one be so polite. Deep down she new this would be an amazing student and she would go on to do great things and fall into legends just as Hiei and Kurama had. She knew she would surpass her 10 times more.

"Now your training starts tomorrow, the first five hours shall be to control your spells and then the next five hours shall be combat with Yuskue"

"Five hours each?" Vines mouth had dropped open.

"HN, they pass quickly it'll seem like minutes to you"

She turned to look at Hiei, soon after Yukina came in.

"Oh good afternoon Vine, I hear your training starts tomorrow are you excited?"

"Um a bit, but I'm willing to give it all I got"

Genkai asked Vine to join her. She gave her a tour of the temple and the house. She showed her the room they would be practicing her magic in. The combat would be out in the field.

Then she stood in front of a room and thought before she opened it.

She let vine walk in and there were pictures of a baby and a mother and father on the night stands.

"This was your mothers' room as well as your fathers"

"My mother was here? She knew Koenma and them?"

"She was one of my students, your father was friends with Koenma they were close. In fact if it weren't for Koenma they would have of never met."

Vine picked a picture up and stared at it. The baby in the women's arms was her.

Her mother was beautiful. She had long waist length hair, the color purple, along with her silver eyes. She had a sword tied to her side along with two daggers at her side. She had an amazing smile. Her father had short black hair with red streak to them. He had a solemn face. But in his red eyes you could see he was happy being with her. He carried a big black sword on his back and two at the side. He had red leather gloves on with spikes on the knuckles. In the background you could see his big dragon wings. They were black and with red thorns at the end. Maybe that's why his last name was Thorn. She thought looking at the picture. They were inside a castle outside in the garden.

She smiled as she thought how happy they had been.

"did Koenma not say that he knew your parents?"

Vine was snapped back into reality.

"Um… no he did not mention anything."

"Oh, well another thing is that you will have a demon form and will need to master switching back and forth into and out of it. There will be many new changes"

"Thank you Lady Genkai, I very much appreciate this"

"You are free to come into this room and take what ever you like"

"Thank you once again"

Genkai left leaving Vine alone to look at her mothers things.

As she turned the corner Hiei was going to the room.

"Hiei Vine shall practice with the same weapons her mother and father did. Show them to her, make sure she takes them everywhere when she is in the demon world"

"HN"

He headed to Vines mothers room. Vine was sitting on the bed looking at the pictures.

She looked up and saw Hiei standing in the entrance.

"Look Hiei it's my parents"

Tears began to form and threaten to fall.

"Wow they were happy together, and look that's is me too"

He sat next to her and took the picture into his own hands.

She had a little of both. Her mothers' eyes, her fathers face shape, her mothers figure and hair.

Maybe she would have her fathers' demon form.

They sat in silence for a while.

"We must get going, we don't want to keep Kurama and Botan waiting" She nodded and stood up.

"Wait I need to get something first"

He headed to the closet and pulled out 5 big boxes.

He carried them to Genkai's living room and set them down.

"Old women I need you transport them to my home, I shall give it to her them for now I will protect her." He told her telepathically. She nodded and took the boxes and left with out a word spoken.

"What was in the boxes Hiei?"

"You'll see later, let me call Kurama to come here and then we can leave"

Forty minutes later Kurama and Botan Appeared through a portal.

"Ahhhhhh! How is it you guys can go through that?!" yelled Vine hiding behind Hiei.

"Don't worry Vine its perfectly normal, well for us… you'll get used to it." said Botan with a sweat drop on the side of her head. (Anime sweat drop)

Botan opened another portal and looked at Vine with a smile.

"come on it doesn't hurt you in any way."

She looked at Hiei and then back at the portal.

As soon as she took the step forward into the portal she felt sick to her stomach.

It felt as if she were falling off a 40000 feet building. Her stomach felt light as her head did too.

After what seemed like minutes they came to a halt. Vine was on the floor. Hiei helped her up and made sure she was ok.

The first time for new comers is always like this, thought Kurama looking at the poor girl.

Vine composed her self and stood up straight.

They were outside a grand palace. Millions of achers!

"Welcome your Highness to your grand palace, and your home to be" said Botan and Kurama in unison.


	8. Grand Tour

Chapter 8

Grand Tour

Vine looked at the palace. Rose gardens decorated the front on the palace. It seemed to have hundreds of rooms. The color was black and purple of the palace. Dragon statues decorated the entrance. A pentagram was in the center of on the entrance.

Workers were restoring the house back to life. Most were contractors Koenma had hired to restore the palace.

"Want to take a look inside?" asked Kurama.

"Heck yes!" she said with a huge grin on her face.

They walked inside the palace and workers stood to bow to the soon to be Queen.

Inside was beautiful. There were painting of waterfalls and nature flowers along with battle fields were her father had fought. Pentagrams were painted on walls and ornaments.

"There is a balcony were if you take the crown you will make your acceptance speech. It's in front of all of demon world. Your people will follow you. Would you like to see it?"

She pondered deep then turned to look at Hiei. He nodded in approval.

"Sure why not"

Kurama led Vine through a long hall were more workers bowed at her sight.

Soon a great view came into place. She was standing before "her" new land, the one spot that awaited her decision.

Hiei came over to her side and looked over the landscape before turning to whisper something in her ear.

"I don't think there is anything more beautiful here…than…you"

She quickly turned to look at him and blushed.

"Hey Vine come take a look at this!" yelled Botan from down the hall they had just entered from.

"What is it?"

"Just come here."

They all quickly left and followed Botan into a room.

Vine entered the room and looked at it before tears formed in her eyes.

The room was her real parents' room.

Entering the room the first thing you see is an extremely huge painting of a handsome man and a beautiful women kissing. They seem to be floating in the air and rose petals falling on the scene.

"These are you parents?" asked Kurama looking at the painting.

"Yes they are…I mean were."

She wiped tears away from her face and turned to look at them.

"Well what is there next to see?" a big smile on her face.

"Hm well we haven't seen the dining room, nor the living room Koenmas putting in, nor the game room, nor the pool, nor the entire house." Said Kurama looking as if her were thinking.

"Oh, Kurama, Yuskue and Kuwabara are on their way here." Said Botan clicking the communicator closed.

"Well let's head on to the dining room to see and they can meet us there." said Kurama looking at Hiei and Vine.

They reached the diner and were taken back.  
The room was painted alight yet dark shade of purple with a huge pentagram on the top of the dining table. There were dragon statues in each corner. Swords decorated the walls along with paintings and grand red curtains that covered the windows.

"Amazing" said Vine under her breath that Hiei heard and he smiled at the same sight.

The same doors they had come through opened and Yuskue and a beaten Kuwabara walked in.

"Hey you guys what'd I miss?" asked Yuskue with a smile on his face.

"Nothing much, just the entrance, the balcony and the dining room, well you still get to see the dining room." said Botan thinking.

"Kurama is there a training room?" asked Hiei

"Yes there is somewhere around this palace. I'm sure we'll find in soon."

They continued to walk and be bewildered by the sights they saw and the rooms and decorations.  
As they were headed to the grand garden outside Koenma called everyone except Vine and Hiei.

"I need you guys to get here as soon as possible. Its not an emergency but you need to prepare for something that's a surprise."

Everyone got the hint and left as soon as possible.

"We'll see you two later for diner at Kurama's house ok" said Botan with a smile and saying her goodbyes.

"Sure Botan" said vine and they all left.

Hiei and Vine kept walking to the garden. They walked and loved the smell of the roses.

"Wow, isn't this amazing Hiei?"

"Hn, its ok"

In the center of the garden there was a pentagram drawn on the floor and in the center of the pentagram there was an eccentric rose growing.

Vine walked towards it and realized it was a black rose growing.

"Hm, I always dreamed of seeing a black rose grow. When I was little I had dreams that someone was going to propose to me in a spot were a black rose was growing. Oh how I wish dreams came true."

Hiei and Vine continued to walk the palace.

Hieis thoughts were in another place than the castle. He then remembered the necklace that Vine had her eye on in the human world, a black diamond necklace. He was sure to get her that for her birthday.

Vine turned to look at him since he was being quiet, well more than usual.

"Is something wrong?"

He looked up a bit startled.

"No, we should get going we still have to get ready for Kurama's dinner invitation."

"Oh right ok then…"

Hiei called for a portal and they ended up inside "their" home.

"Well I'll go take a quick shower and be out in a bit"

"Hn, hurry up I have to give you something so hurry and dress and come to my room when you're done"

"Uh….sure"

Vine ran upstairs to shower and ready for the dinner at Kurama's.

Hiei in the while headed to his room and readied the weapons she would be training with.

After half an hour Vine knocked on Hieis door.

She opened it to find a very asleep dark dragon.

"Hm…"

She smiled slightly and went over to him

"I wonder why he wears this bandana over his forehead."

As she was about to reach out and touch it Hieis eyes shot open and he grabbed her hand roughly.

She gasped in surprise and looked at him.

Soon he noticed what was happening and let go of her arm.

"What were you doing?"

"W…well…I was just you know…wondering why you wear that…that bandana over your forehead all the time."

He put his hand up to the bandana and began to undue the knot.

"I had an operation…" the Jagan eye opened and Vine gasped slightly taken back by the eye.

"It's called a Jagan eye it lets me read people's minds as well as letting me control them…if I wish that is."

"Oh…wow…must have hurt probably."

"HN…you have no idea"

She smiled slightly.

"So what is it you wanted to show me?"

"When both your parents were still alive…they had weapons that they fought with. Your mother had two daggers" Hiei brought forth two boxes the size of two shoe boxes each.

He took the lid of reveling black daggers.

"Whose were these, my mothers of fathers?"

"These were your mothers. She trained hard with these."

Vine took one of the daggers and held it in her hand. They seemed so light and weightless yet they could do some real damage.

"Hm…I would have never imagined I would be holding my mothers daggers in my hands"

Hiei turned to look at her and for the first time he noticed what she was wearing.

She was wearing a black skirt that went up to half her thighs. Along with the skirt were black leather boots that reached to her knee. She wore a purple tank top with black and purple necklaces. Her hair was up in a ponytail. Her nails were painted French purple. Bracelets decorated her wrist.

"Wow…" said Hiei in a low whisper Vine didn't hear.

Her black eye lined eyes looked at Hiei and smiled.

"What did my father use?"

"Oh…uh he used" he opened another box that was longer and thinner than the box that contained the daggers.

"A sword…he used this sword for everything. He even used this to save your mothers life in battle. "

She placed the daggers on the bed and took the long sword in her hands.

"Your mother placed a spell on this sword…the spell is to protect anyone from the family from harm or danger"  
"Wow…so will I be able to keep these?"

"HN…smirk you will be training with them"  
"what? You expect me to learn to use these weapons?"

"No I expect you to master them"

"Hn… are you the one who will be teaching me?"

She did her puppy face to Hiei who in his mind thought was incredibly cute.

"HN I have to but so will Kurama and Yuskue."

"What about the other guy?"  
"Kuwabara…HN you'd beat the crap out of him without even trying"

"Oh…"

"So these are your weapons and you'll have to learn to carry them with you in battle…well you wont battle much but still just for protection"

"Ok sensei." She smiled at him and took the weapons into her room and left them there.

After a couple of minutes Vine came down stairs with a jacket in hand.

"So how will we be getting to Kurama's without a car?"

"Hn…follow me"

He led her to the garage and turned on the light to reveal a red and black motorcycle with a black dragon coming out of red flames.

"This is your bike!"

She squealed looking at the motorcycle.

"Oh my goodness…this is amazing!"  
"Hn…hope on"

"We're taking the bike?"

"What you want to walk?"

She shook her head no and got on the bike holding on to Hiei tightly.

The garage door opened and they were on their way to new talks and a bit of fun.


	9. First Kiss!

Chapter 9

First Kiss!

They arrived at Kurama's house half an hour later.

Vine stared in aw at Kurama's house. It was two stories High and there were three gardens and one green house.

"Why does Kurama have so many gardens?

They began to walk up to the entrance of the house.

"Well Kurama's special powers are controlling plants. His most used weapon is a rose whip he conjures from a rose."

"Oh..."

They reached the entrance and knocked on the door. Botan answered the door with her big bright smile.

"Yay you guys are here…come one in dinners about to begin."

As soon as they entered the door Hiei and Vine were separated.

"Hey Vine come here meet some more of the girls"

She was introduce to Shizuru as well as Keiko.

"Nice to meet you Vine I'm Yuskue Fiancé" said Keiko.

"OH nice to meet you Keiko I'm a girl" the both giggled.

"Come sit, want anything to drink?" asked Yukina

"No thank you"

"I must say I love your skirt Vine were did you get it?" asked Shizuru admiring her clothes.

"Well everything is bought at Hot Topic at the mall"

"That place is expensive. Did you only buy that?"

"No I bought 4,000 dollars worth of products and clothes"

Everyone stared at her with wide eyes.

"Heh Koenma paid for it"

"Oh…" said everyone in unison.

With the boys

"So Hiei how's Vine doing?" asked Yuskue taking a sip of his beer

"Hn…fine"

"Hey you guys tomorrows Vines Birthday. Koenma is throwing her a birthday Ball at his palace. That's like an Honor isn't it?" said Kuwabara

"Well she's only the queen of demon world. I wonder why Koenma treats her so nicely?" said Yuskue sarcastically.

"Ha ha very funny Urameshi"

"Anyways, Hiei take Vine to the palace and she'll have a dress and everything there. Think you can manage to get her there at 2? The ball begins at 4" asked Kurama.

"Hn"

"I'll take that as a yes"

Hieis thoughts were mingling on that necklace.

He knew he had to get her that but what time did he have?

"Hey you guys dinner is served come and eat!" yelled Botan.

Everyone sat at the dinner chatting away.

"So Vine, what's it like to live with Hiei?" asked Yukina

"Well nothing out of the ordinary. He's very nice and makes me laugh a lot"

Everyone either spit out their food and drink or choked on them before they began to laugh. That is everyone except Vine Hiei Yukina Kurama and Keiko.

"What's so funny?" asked Vine not understanding anything.

"Well Hiei is not the type of person to make you laugh or have fun with. He most of the time quiet and mean" said Yuskue.

Hieis anger began to grow more and more with every word that they spoke of him.

Vine stayed quiet after. She did not want to cause anything between the guys and Hiei.

After dinner they all went and sat down in the living room to watch some movies. Everyone was paired up with someone.

Keiko with Yuskue

Yukina with Kuwabara

Kurama and Botan

Shizuru had left with her boyfriend.

All that was left was Hiei and Vine who sat together near the window.

They decided to watch Hostage.

All the girls in the room began to cry as they saw the boy die in the cops' hands. They all knew what it was like to be able to save someone but didn't because you thought you could prevent and entire situation.

Vine began to remember her parents and left before the movie really began. She stood from her spot and went into the backyard leaving everyone in wonder.

Hiei fallowed second later.

Vine sat on a rock that was near by. She looked up at the sky and stared blankly at the full moon.

Hiei came over to her and stood next to her.

"Do you think I can do this Hiei?"

"Do what…?"

She turned to look at him with her sad grey eyes.

"Rule and entire empire Master my powers and avenge my family"

He stood in front of her and looked at her straight in her eyes.

"I think you can do all that and even more…that is if you believe you can, it not enough for me to believe in you…you have to believe in your own self and what you think will be the best thing. Just to say you will make and excellent Queen"

Vine was pulled into an embrace by Hiei.

Tears formed and fell.

"Why…why do I feel good hugging him? AM I falling for him? But I can't…can I?"

Vines thought pondered for a while. Hiei did not want to invade her thoughts at that moment. He just wanted to feel her close to him and hug her all night.

They let go and sat together.

"Hey tomorrow I want to go into town and buy a few things…mind coming with me?"

"No not at all. What are you going to buy?"

"Just something Koenma asked me to pick up."

"Oh…damn its getting cold"

Hiei took of his cloak and placed it over Vines shivering shoulders.

"There it'll keep you warm"

"Thanks Hiei"

She looked up and Hieis lips were only half and inch away.

They began to get closer and closer…

Just as they were about to meat Yuskue barged in with a smile on his face saying the movie had finished and that it was time for the drinks!  
Hiei became angry at Yuskue.

Vine just blushed, luckily Yuskue did not see anything he was to busy drinking a bottle of tequila

"Come one lets go inside before they drag us in"

Hiei held out his hand and Vine took it without hesitation. Their fingers became entangled with each others and they walked in holding hand.

As they took another step in they were handed a shot and a lemon making them depart hands.

"Come one you guys even Yukina had some already"

Hiei turned to look at Yukina going on her fourth shot.

Hiei placed the lemon in his mouth took it out and then drank the shot in one gulp.

Vine had never had a shot before. She did the same and drank it quickly making a face everyone laughed at.

"How does it feel to have your first drink?"

"It feels….it feels…GREAT! Hand me another one"

They handed her another one and this one went down even faster.

By midnight Vine was so wasted she could not even stand up straight.

Hiei had only had two. Yukina fell asleep after her ninth and Yuskue and the other after their 14th or so.

Vine had drunk more than all of them. She had 20 shots in less than four hours.

Hiei carried her to Kurama's car. He was going to barrow it and bring it back in the morning.

He placed Vine in the passenger seat and made sure she was buckled up.

He got in the car and Drove home. They arrived quickly since not many cars were out at this time.

He took her up to her bedroom and laid her on the bed. He looked at her sleeping and had the urge to just kiss her. He still had wanted to kiss her at the party but they were rudely interrupted.

He thought for a little bit taking off her boots.

"What the heck…" he said

He leaned down and kissed her on the lips.


	10. Do i lover her?

Chapter 10

Do I lover her?

He departed her lips and was glad to see she had not wakened.

As he was leaving the room he felt a presence outside the window.

"Hn…?"

He went over to the window and opened it. As he did a rush of wind blew the shutter open.

Hiei quickly ran over to Vine to protect her.

"Kissing her goodnight? Tell me one thing why do you protect her so?" asked a female voice coming from the outside.

"My reasons should not be of concern to you."

He said in his harsh voice.

"Face it Hiei you only want to get near her to take the crown as King of demon world. If it weren't for my work she would still be living with that dreadful human family."

"So it was you who killed her family…you made her suffer the way she did! How could you, you heartless whore!"

"Ha, like you have never hurt anyone to get what you want."

"Hn…"

Hieis furry was growing by the minute.

"Why don't you show yourself if you have such a high pride! "

"I will appear very soon, you must not worry about that Hiei, worry about the girl she's my target."

"HN…while I'm here you shall not get near her, you hear that, you touch her and I will kill you.!"  
"Temper Temper, Hiei, do not worry about me killing her, that is not my plan. Worry more about the truths she shall find out in the future…mostly the truth about you wanting to get close to her to take the throne as king. "

"Those are not my intentions! I would never do that to her but mark my words you shall pay for her parents murder, you brutal Bitch!"

With another large gust of wind the shutters shut closed and the voice said one more thing.

"This is the beginning Hiei, Beware."

As the shutters closed Vine woke.

"Is something the matter Hiei?"

He turned to look at her with the softest look in his eyes.

"Yea, everything is fine…"

"For now" he said to himself.

"Hm…Were did everyone go?"

"Sweat drop well you kind of got really drunk and well I brought you home"

She stood up from bed.

"Really I don't feel sick at all"

About two seconds later she was in the garbage can emptying her stomach contents out.

"Ah, shit…I'm never drinking again"

"You just have to learn to hold your liquor."

After she was done vomiting her guts out Hiei helped her into the bathroom to shower.

It was four in the morning when Vine was done taking a shower. For a while there Hiei had thought she had fallen asleep in the shower.

"Feel better?" he asked as she opened the door of her room when she was done.

"A bit…damn getting wasted isn't all that much fun as they say it is"

"HN…smirk come on get to bed because tomorrow we have thing to do…well in a couple of hours we do"

"You know what funny…when I was sleeping I felt something warm on my lips. I can't make out what it was though."  
Hiei though make out and blushed.

"Uh…who knows?"

Vine lay in bed for a while and then turned to look at Hiei who was taking his shirt off making Vine blush ten shades of red.

"Hurry up I'm cold!" she said covering herself with some more blankets.

"Hn…I don't take orders"

"Oh yea…Hiei come here now"

Hiei walked over to her with a face of oh no you didn't (in a boy's way)

"Scoot over…"

He got into bed with her and put an arm over her.

Her cold skin, send shivers up his spine.

"You're freezing!"

Slowly he released a small heat wave to warm her body up.

"Wow I didn't know you could do that. Thanks, I'm warmer now"

"Hn…"

"Hey Hiei…"

"What?"

"Why was Yuskue saying you're mean half the time and that you are never nice?"

"Because Yuskue is a dumb ass"

"Oh…I'm sorry if I caused him to say that"

"You didn't cause him to say it…see I'm different with you because…were alike in some ways…with them I've just been there because I have too"

"Oh yea you were one day a great bandit…I still remember"

"HN…well lets get some sleep because I need to go buy some things for later"

"Ok, Ok then…well tonight was fun I guess…if you like vomiting and drinking…but good night"

She reached up and kissed Hiei on the cheek.

Hiei looked down at her. She just pulled the covers more on them and snuggled against Hiei for warmth.

"Goodnight Vine"

"Night Hiei" as they fell into the sleep slumber a figure outside looked upon them with evil red eyes.

"Sleep well Vine, hell is coming soon" then disappeared into the darkness of the night.

Both vine and Hiei woke at 12 in the afternoon.

"What time is it?"

Hiei looked over at the counter the clock red 12:05

"Its noon…Come on lets get up we have some shopping to do"

"Aw it's my birthday cant we stay in today?"

"No we need to buy a couple of things then Koenma wants to see you in his palace."

"Where's that at?"

"It's in spirit world."

"Oh…what for?"

"Don't know he called while you were drinking yesterday"

"Oh…don't remind me…"

"HN…Well I'm going to shower and I'll see you downstairs in a couple of minutes ok?"

"Ok…do I need to wear anything formal?"

"Hn…"

"Is that I don't care or I don't know?"

"That's an Hn"

"Hiei...Hiei?"

He just ignored her and took his towel and left.

"Hey…you didn't answer my question."

Hiei thought of how he was going to by the necklace without her there.

"Ill leave her in a shop and run to the store buy it them come back…Wont take long since I can use my demon speed"

He shampooed his hair and washed his hot ass body with Dove soap.

"That's what ill do I guess."

He remembered a couple of hours ago when he'd kissed her in her sleep.

"I shouldn't have done that…but I will get that bitch that killed her parents…damn this f feeling…Kurama loves Botan because she is able to make him different…he feels different around her…But I've only known Vine for a couple of days."

Flashback

"I guess I loved her right away but I did not realize it until that time Koenma was going to send her away on a mission far from me I Begged him not to send her away. She then asked me why I cared so much about her and I just blurted out I loved her"

End Flashback

"Is it possible I love her…you don't have to know someone for years in order to love her…"

Hiei was thrown out of his thought when he heard a knock on the door.

"Hey boy you've been in there for an hour already you ok?"

'Wow an hour…'

"Yea ill be right out…"

"Ok ill get the car started"

'Damn the car I didn't give it back to Kurama'

At Kurama's

"Hiei! My CAR!!" screamed Kurama inside the garage.


	11. Rich People

Chapter 11

Rich people

They headed over to Kurama's house and gave Botan the car since Kurama was passed out from the shock of his missing car.

"Sometimes I think he loves that thing more that me" said Botan with a sweat drop falling from her side.

"Ha…well we'll see you later Botan! We have to do some shopping"

Vine ran to the motorcycle while Hiei was held back by Botan.

"Hey…what time are you bringing her in?"

"I'm not sure around 4:30 maybe. So she can get ready and everything."

"Ok…when you arrive take her to the guest room I'll be in there along with Keiko. We'll make sure she looks more fabulous"

With that Hiei turned on the balls of his feet and climbed the Black motorcycle.

"Where are we going!" screamed Vine as they speeded through the street on the black Kawasaki.

"Into the city to buy some thing"

They reached the city and parked the motorcycle on the side. The alarm was something no one had ever really seen. It was a shield made of titanium that could not be broken into. It covered the entire motorcycle like a cocoon.

"Damn any more protection?"

Hiei smirked and began to walk.

"Hey wait up?"

Vine and Hiei walked by the store that contained the necklace she wanted.

"Hey Vine I need to buy something but I need to go alone so stay in this store and I'll be back soon."

"Um…your leaving me?"

"Hn. Only for a couple of minutes be back soon promise"

Hiei left in his demon speed that Vine didn't even get to say anything.

She walked into Borders and began to look at books.

Hiei in the mean while ran to the jewelry store. He spotted the necklace right away.

"How can I help you sir?" asked a Young woman who was instantly attracted to him.

"How much for this necklace.?"

"That's one of the rare rest necklaces we have. It has a legend behind it. It was said that anyone who posed it would be protected by all evil and dark magic."

"You didn't answer my question…How much is it?"  
The lady seemed upset at his attitude.

"500,000 dollars."

"I'll take it."

The lady's eyes literally popped out of her skull.

"Sir that's half a million dollars."

"And..? Put it in a nice box please. It's a special gift for a special person."

The lady took the necklace and placed it in a box and a big bow on top.

"Well if you can't pay for all of it now you can make separate payments."

Hiei took out half a million dollars and placed them on the table and left.

The lady was surprised and angry at his attitude.

"Fuckin rich people" she said taking the money and putting it in the safe.

Vine began to look through books…she then felt a presence near. The aura was familiar.

"Hiei your back" she said when she made out whose aura it was.

"Hn…" said Hiei coming out of hiding.

"Your senses are growing…that's good."  
"Oh look Hiei I found so many books!"

He turned to see 40 books being held by employees.

"Can we buy them please!?"

"You have several books back home"

"But I want more."  
The people holding the books were amused by their argument.

After minutes of arguing on why it's good to read Hiei finally gave in.

He headed to the counter and paid 150 dollars for all the books  
Vine smiled at him when he paid the books.

"Thank you Hiei you're awesome!"

"Hn…whatever."

Time flew by quickly. They had spend there time shopping for different items like ink for the printer and towels and more shoes!

"HN…time to go it's almost 4:30"

"Ok…"

Hiei and Vine hopped on to the motorcycle with all the things they bought flailing in the back.

They rode home first to leave the thing and then opened up a portal for Koenmas palace.

The portal set them inside a room where Botan and Keiko were. They were dressed in nice sparkly dresses and high heels.

"What's going on?"

"Happy Birthday!"

"Koenma decided to throw you a surprise birthday ball so hurry on down the guest have arrived already." said Hiei walking to the door.

"They will help you get ready." With that Hiei left the room where for poor Vine was going to be hell.

"Ok let us start with taking this entire make up off" said Keiko.

After an hour on working on Vine the girls look satisfied with their job.

"Wow she looks like a princess." said Yukina when she walked in.

"Right Koenma wants Vine down now" she said still admiring Vine.

Down At the Ball

Every guest in the room waited patiently for the arrival of the soon to be Queen of their world.

Yukina went over to Koenma so he could properly introduce Vine.

"She ready as soon as she hears her name she will walk through those doors."

Koenma nodded and took the microphone.

Hiei was standing next to Koenma when he began to do his announcement.

"Ladies and Demon, It is my pleasure to present to you the next ruler of demon World. Princess Vine Thorn." Everyone turned to look at the stairs that leaded up to two doors that were slowly opening.

Everyone in that room will remember what they saw for it was the most unexpected thing ever. Well mostly for Vine.


	12. A True Queen

Chapter 12

A true Queen

Vine slowly began to descend the stairs. Keiko and Botan had done a magnificent job. Vines hair was held back and all of it was curled falling like tight springs. Her eyes were outlined with black eyeliner. Her dress was a long silk strapless Purple dress with a black dragon in the back. The front was a low cut that was just perfect; did not reveal much. Her high heals were 4 inches tall and were closed from the front. They were black and purple. Her lips were Black and outlined in Purple lip liner.

Hiei made his way through the crowd to meet Vine at the bottom of the stairs.

Many other men offered to escort her. As she reached the bottom she only took on hand and that was Hieis. All the men glared at Hiei before walking away. He inhaled deeply her scent.

"You look very beautiful Vine"

Vine blushed and thanked him.

They reached the stage were Koenma stood and took her place next to him.

"Vine would you like to say something to all these people?"

"um…"

"Of course you would"

she turned to look at Hiei for reassurance and he nodded with approval.

"Well I would like to thank you all for being here. I must say I didn't expect anything like this to happen to me. A couple of days ago I was told I would rule demon world, and only if I wanted to. But I must know what the people think of me so I ask you…Would you like me to be your Queen?"

"In order for us to decide that we must know how you plan on ruling us" said a man in the back; he brown hair that covered part of his eyes.

"I am not a person to demand much of the people, as long as everything is in order. I only wish the best for everyone; I have no intentions of entering your lives and ruining them. I will not shun any of you away if you are in need of help. My intentions are to help you and to help you live peacefully."

"Those are words of a true Queen, My Queen you have my approval." said the guy.

Vine smiled. Soon everyone was approving her as Queen.

"Well than today I am no longer Princess Vine Thorn, as of this moment I am Vine Thorn Queen of Demon world"

Everyone in the room cheered. Vine felt happy and joyful at the thought of all these people admiring her.

"Now let the party begin!'

The music played and people began to dance. Hiei went up to vine.

"Very nice job Vine. I am glad you have taken the crown."

"Vine now that you are Queen you must start your training. Genkai was not to happy to see you did not show up for your first lesson"

"I am sorry Koenma I completely forgot. I will be there Monday Morning. Promise!"  
"Ok then Hiei make sure she gets there"

"Hn"

"Ok people I would like to have our new Queen take the dance floor with whoever asks her" said the Demon D.J -ing the party.

Many men went up to her and asked her to dance. Hiei wanted the first dance. He passed through all of them and Held his hand out. With out hesitation Vine accepted. The music slowed and they began to dance. Everyone in the room stared at them, some glaring at Hiei and others smiling at the couple. A slow song began and Hiei and Vine began to dance so smoothly. The humans there began to feel sleepy by seeing them. There dance was like ocean water running through your body. So calm and cool yet hot and warm at the same time.

"I'm happy for you"

Vine turned to look at Hiei.

"Thanks" she said as a little blush appeared on her cheek.

"All these people are my responsibility now"

"They are"

"I don't know, I'm scared"

They stopped dancing and Hiei looked at Vine.

"I'll always be here holding your hand"

Vines heart began to speed up. She felt like hugging him. More like kissing him.

Before they knew it everyone was applauding. The dance had ended.

"Come to the garden with me"

She nodded and they headed out to the garden.

In the garden there was a small fountain were a statue of an angel stood at the top.

"I have something for you"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a horizontal box.

Vine took it and slowly opened it.

She gasped at the sight of the black diamond necklace.

"Oh my lord, how…who…"

"I sort of read your mind and knew you wanted it so I went to buy it today."

"Thank you!" Vine hugged Hiei.

He hugged her back.

Tear began to fall from Vines eyes.

"Why are you crying?" asked Hiei as they departed.

"I don't know, it's just I have this feeling of crying and smiling at the same time"

He reached up and wiped tears away with his hand.

Vine took his hand in her and held it amongst her own.

Hiei could no longer hold back his sentiments for her. He placed both hand behind her back and pulled her into a lust full kiss.

Vine at first was filled with shock, but relaxed when she knew she too wanted to kiss him.

She wrapped her own arms around him.

They slowly descended to the floor were Hiei lay on the top.

"I'm sorry" He said as they departed from the kiss to catch some air.

Vine didn't speak she merely pulled him down for another breathless kiss.

Hiei soon sensed someone there.

He pulled away and looked up at the forest surrounding them.

"How nice, the two of you are finally together"

It was the same voice as the other night.

"What do you want" said Hiei getting up and helping Vine up and standing in front of her.

"Nothing, just wanted to wish Vine here a happy birthday may there be more birthdays to come"

"Who are you sow your self" said Vine

"Oh I will don't worry"

"Who said I was worried, I'm not the one being a coward and not showing myself."

A gust of wind blew fiercely and the presence disappeared.

"Damn bitch"

Vine sighed in relief.

"Have any idea who she might be?"

"Hn"

Vine picked up the Diamond necklace that she had placed on the floor.

"um…well…do you want to…go back inside?" said Vine with a bright blush arising on her cheeks.

Hiei kissed Vine once more and took her hand pulling her inside the castle.


End file.
